Awakening
by Kakashisgirl2010
Summary: Bella has a older step sister that vanished for three years. No one knew what Kala was doing. Then out of the blue she is back in her sister's life. Kala has changed from what Bella remembered. Now that she is back two male's have eyes for her. Both of them are enemy's. Kala isn't your normal girl but something a lot more. Will she be able to save the ones she love or lose?
1. Sister

_**Hello my Minions! ! ! Doing a new Twilight Fanfic! ! ! I thought this would be fun. I'm not really going to be sticking to the books. I'm going to do my own things and pairing are goigng to change! ! ! I own nothing but my OCS and the plot. All rights go to Stephenie Meyer! ! ! Enjoy the story! ! ! Will I hope you do. . .**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Sister**_

 _ **3rd person pov**_

Bella is sitting in the lunch room with Edward Cullen talking. Edward started to talk with her cause he cant read her mind. She is a singer to him and he has never had one. So he wanted to get to know her more. But then every male in the room turned to look at he girl that just walked in. Edward can hear every dirty thought they had. The woman looked around and saw the girl she is looking for. With a smile on her face she walked over to her. Her high heels made a soft clunking sound as she walked.

Edward snapped his eyes over to he girl, Bella didn't notice him look away from her. The girl is wearing a tight leather skirt, a tight black and blue corset, black high heels with straps that went up her legs. Her bloodred hair swung from side to side as she walked. Her hair is so dark that it looks black. But in the light you can see the red. She came closer and closer to their table.

When the woman walked up to Bella and put her tits on top of Bella's head. "Damn it Kala get your big boobs off my head!" Bella yelled a little as she stood up. Every one looked at the girl named Kala and they are shocked to see what they just saw. Then Bella's eyes got wide when she saw her. "Is that how you treat your big sister Bell-Bell?" Kala said as she smiled at her baby sister.

Every one is quite so they can hear them. "Your been gone for three years. No one knows where you went or what you did. Now out of the blue you come back." Bella said to her sister. Kala smiled softly at her. "I'm sorry Bell-Bell. I was going threw something that no one could help me. I needed to find out. You know I been wanting to find out. It took me three years to find what I needed." Kala said softly to her. Bella's eyes got wide when she heard that. "Do they know yet?" Bella asked her. "No they don't know and don't tell them. I don't want them to think I wasn't happy. I just wanted to know who they where." Kala said.

Bella then walked over to her sister and hugged her. "I missed you so much." Bella said softly to her. Kala smiled as she patted Bella's back as she put the top of her head on Bella's. "Are you doing to leave?" Bella said to her as she pulled away from Kala. "Nope I'm back for good. Dad says I can sat with your guys. Till I can get back on my feet." Kala said to her. Bella smiled as she looked at her. "Really your staying? Your not going to vanish on me again?" Bella said.

Cause Bella really looked up to her big sister Kala and when she left she didn't know how to take it. Kala is three years older then Bella so when she left Balla fell apart a little. "Belly I'm not going to leave. Beside who is this?" Kala said as she turned her mercery silver eyes on Edward. She is going into big sister mode. "I'm Edward Cullen and I'm a friend of hers." Edward said as he smiled at her. He looked at her and there was something about her that he couldn't take his eyes off her.

Kala looked him up and down before she took a step closer to him. Then she poked him in the chest. "If you hurt my baby sister I will make you hurt and thousand times more. Do I make my self clear?" Kala said and the sexiness in her voice got even sexier. "Yes ma'ma." he said with a crooked smile. Kala looked him in the eyes and then shook her head at him. "Well Bells I will see you when you get home. I got a lot of unpacking to do. Mom was nice enough to send me my stuff." Kala said before she pulled Bella into another hug before she left.

The other Cullens watched the new girl. As Kala was about to leave Alice said so softly that that only a vampire or someone with that isn't human can hear. "She is Edwards mate not Bella." Alice said and the Cullens looked back at Kala before she left.

Kala went home and started to unpack her stuff. She was the smallest room in the house. When Kala and Bella was younger Kala gave up her room for Bella. Kala couldn't really unpack most of her stuff. So what ever she couldn't fit in her room she is going to keep in the boxes. When she was done she moved the boxes to the garage.

Kala looked at the time and Bella should be coming home soon and Charlie not that long after. She went to the kitchen to see what they had. There wasn't much, but she found stuff to make dinner. As Kala was about to put the roast in the oven when Bella came in. "Kala?" Bella called out as soon as she walked threw the door. "In the kitchen." Kala called back to her sister. Bella came in and looked at her.

"Your making dinner?" Bella said with shock. "Yes I'm making dinner. I learned how to cook and I've got a nack for it." Kala said as she started to make a chacolate cake. Bella sat at the table and did her homework. When Charlie got home everything was done. Charlie sniffed when he walked into the house. He walked into the kitchen and saw Kala making plates for them.

"Came and sit dad I made dinner." Kala said with a smile. Charlie smiled back before he came over and sat down. Kala placed a plate in front of him and Bella. Then she got her own plate and sat down with them. They didn't talk as they ate. Kala didn't care to talk much while she was eating. "Kala you made this?" Charlie said when they finished their food. "Yes I learned how to cook and bake." Kala said before she got the cake. Both of there mouths open.

Cause the cake looked like something from tv. "Wow that is pretty Kala." Charlie said to her. Kala blushed as she cut each of them a piece. "Thanks I had time to make it look pretty." Kala said before she took a bite of cake.

After they kitchen was clean Kala went to take a shower. She like's to take long hot showers but she knew her sister need to take a shower as while. So Kala got out and went back to her room. Kala's room is facing the forest. So she didn't bother to close the curtens. Kala let her towl fall and then she looked around her room. It felt like home and she missed it.

Before Kala crawled into her bed she turned on her music softly so it wouldn't wake up Bella or Charlie. Kala jumped on her bed and turned off her light. She laid there trying to fall asleep but nothing. "I guess its time for big bad." Kala said with a smirk on her lips. Then she rolled over to lean over the bed and pulled out her black sex box. It has nail polish writing all over it. Most of it isn't in english.

In side the black box are dildo's, lube, comdoms, birth control, and other sex toys. When Kala found big bad she closed the box. Kala laid back on her back and turned him on slow. Giggling softly as she slowly rubbed the tip of the viberating cock against her clit. Kala moaned softly as she slowly moved it around her clit. Kala bit her lower lip so she wont moan louder.

As she got wetter she put the tip into her. Kala closed her eyes as she slide more of big bad into her self. Then she pushed more into her and pull it out. Her other hand went to her breast and played with it. Kala started to faster with big bad, as she went faster she turned the viberater up higher. Kala didn't know that someone is watching her play with her self.


	2. To the Beach

_**Chapter 2: To the Beach**_

 _ **Kala's pov**_

The next day I felt good and relaxed. I got up and it was noon and they wont be here. So I got up put on some clothes and headed down to the kitchen. I hummed as I made me some bacon and eggs. I sat down at the table and wolfed down my food. Then I did my dishes. I'm not use to being back in a house. I was bored so I going for a run. I ran up the stairs to get my running shoes. I put my hair up before I ran back down and went to the back door.

I closed the door and took off towards the woods. I ran down a deer trail. It wasn't long before it started to rain. Rain never bothered me so I kept on running. The mud got all over me and I ran back around to head back to the house. Once I was back at the house I looked at the clock on the wall. I had time before Bella would be getting home. So I took off my shoes, then my clothes. I wiped off the rest of mud from my body before I walked into the house.

Then I took another shower and went to my room. I put on my shorts with out panties and a old shirt what went passed my breasts. I turned on my music and jumped on my bed. I laid there listening to my music. I can lay in bed and listen to music all day long. Then the front door opened and I heard Bella and Edward talking. I smirked as I rolled off my bed.

"Time to go and make a pest of my self." I said softly as I opened my door. I came bouncing down the stairs and bounced into the kitchen. Both of them looked at me and I smiled. "Whats up?" I said as I walked over to get a glass of water. When Edward's eyes looked at me they never left me. As I walked passed him I jiggled my ass a little. Edward chuckled a little. "So what brings you over house of Swan?" I said as I sat next to my sister.

Edward looked at me and smiled before he spoke. "I came to hang with Bella and maybe talk to you as while?" he said and I smiled a little. "Just for a little while." I said back as I brought up one of my legs and rested my head on it. He just looked at me and then it came to me. "So Edward how old are you?" I said and he looked at me for a while before he spoke. "Seventeen and you Kala?" Edward said to her. "I'm 20." I said to him and his eyes got a little wide. I don't look my age at all. He looked at me then back at Bella.

"If you don't mind me asking, but if you two are sister's why don't you to look alike?" he asked us. Bella looked at him then back at me. I smiled softly at her. "I'm not a real Swan. Renee and Charlie adoped me when I was just a baby. Then three years later Bella was born." I said and his turned to understanding. "I see." he said and the mood started to turn. "So Edward have you had sex yet?" I said just as Bella was taking a drink of her water. Bella spite it out all over Edward.

I started to laugh at the look Bella is giving me. "Kala!" she yelled a little at me. I laughed harder at her. It took me a while before I could stop. "What? I did nothing wrong. Besides I have to watch out of you." I said and Edward recovered and looked at us with a smile. "What does watching out for me have anything to do with what you just asked?" Bella said with her face all blood red. "Bella he is seventeen and most boy's his age only have one thing on their minds and that is sex." I said as I looked back at Edward.

"No I haven't. I'm waiting till marrage." he said and that doesn't sound right to me. The one's that don't have sex is the ones that are to shy to ask the girls outs. "Really now? That is something I haven't heard before. Seen it in old movies but not in real life." I said as I watched his eyes grew a little wide. "Will I was raised to treat woman right." he said and I can tell he is telling the truth.

I smiled at them. "Will I'm going to go for a run. So you two have fun." I said before I got up and went to my room. I put on my running bra and shoes before I came back down. They are still in the kitchen but I went to the front door. I opened it then closed before I took off running. I went down the street and kept on going. I came out of town and kept on running. It started to pour down and I kept on going. The sun was starting to go down and I was about to turn around and head back when a car pulled up. "Kala what are you doing out here in the rain?" Edward said to me.

I looked at him as I bent down to look in the window. "I like to run in the rain." I said as he smiled at me. "My house is close if you like you can come over and dry off before I take you home? I dont want you to get sick." he said and I can tell he is a good guy. "Ok." I said before I got in. "Let me turn on the heater for you." Edward said as he turned it on. "Thanks but I'm not cold. The cold never bothered me unlike Bella." I said as he drove down a road into the woods. When we came out of the tree's there was this huge open house.

I never seen a beautiful house like this before. "Wow." I said a Edward pulled up to the front of the house. "Lets get you inside." he said before he got out and walked around to my side. Edward opened the door for me. I got out and followed him to the front door. When we walked in I felt like I couldn't breath. "You ok Kala?" Edward said into my ear. "Yes I am. I never seen such beauty before." I said and Edward chuckled a little into my ear. "My mother build this house." he said.

Before I could say anything someone spoke up. "Edward is such a charmer isn't he." came a soft motherly voice from behind me. I turned to see a very pretty woman walking over to us. She has a heart shape face. "Yes is he's ma'ma." I said feeling a little under dressed. I went out in shorts and a sports bra. "Lets get you dried off and we can talk some more." she said before she pulled me up the stairs after her.

"I am Esme Edwards mother." Esme said to me softly. "Its very nice to meet you Esme. I am Kala." I said softly back to her. She smiled at me as took me to a bathroom. "Its nice to meet you too Kala. One of my daughters Alice will bring you some dried clothes." Esme said before she left me there. I took off my clothes and put them in a pile before I turned on the hot water.

"Mmm." I said as I got under the hot water. Running in the cold rain made a hot shower feel a whole lot better. A knocked came at the door. "Come in." I said and I heard the door open. "Sorry to bother you, but I got your clothes!" came a hyper voice. She must be Alice. "Thank you Alice." I said and she giggled softly. "Your welcome Kala. When your done just go down the stairs and take I right and you can't miss the living room." Alice said and by her voice she is smiling. "Thanks Alice." I said before she left the room.

I turned off the water and got out. I dried off and the towls are so soft I had to smile. Then I looked at the clothes she left me and I laughed. Cause she gave me a long white skirt and a white top. Shacking my head I put on the clothes and dried my hair off before heading down. I felt a little silly wearing clothes that isn't mine and I really don't know them. I slowly walked into the living room and Edward looked at me. He smiled as I walked in. "You look beautiful Kala." he said to me but I blushed a little.

I'm not the one that would blush if a guy said that to me. For some reason when he said that it made me very please. "Thanks. Your sister knows how to pick out clothes." I said and the small pixie girl smiled at me. So I'm guess that is Alice. "Yes she knows how to make anyone look good." Edward said to me. "That little pixie is Alice, the guy next to her is Jasper, the beautiful blonde is Rosalie and the big man next to him is Emmett." Edward said to me. Rosalie smiled at me and I smiled back. "Its very nice to meet you all." I said a Edward slide over so I could sit with them.

I wounder if Bella has been here before. "Edward told us you are Bella's sister?" Esme said to me. I smiled at her. "Yes she is my baby sister." I said and she smiled more. I noticed that none of them looked alike. So they must be adoped like I was. They all have pale skin and golden eyes. _**This is going to be fun.**_ I thought to my self. Edward looked at me with a funny look. "You don't look like her why is that?" Rosalie asked softly. I smiled softly at her back before I told them what I told Edward.

I could see Esme's eyes turned sad when she heard that I was adoped. "That make's since now." Alice said and we looked at her. She was more talking to her self then to us. I could tell that they didn't want to say or ask her anything. I smiled as I heard the front of the door open and closed. Then a tall sexy man came in. "Carlisle we have a gust." Esme said to him. The smiled as I stood up to shack hands with the doctor. "Hello I'm Kala Swan." I said to him. He smiled at me as he took my hand. "I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen. Its nice to meet one of Charlie's daughter's." Carlisle said with a smile.

I blushed a little. "I guess dad like's to talk about us." I giggled a little as we sat back down. "He talked a lot about Bella. Charlie said he had two daughters and he didn't like talking about you." Carlisle said softly and I rubbed the back of my head. "I don't blame him for not talking to me. I vanished three years ago with out a word. Then I came back out of the blue." I said as I looked down at my bare feet. "Why did you vanish for?" Jasper asked me and I looked up in time to see them look at him with shock.

"I never knew who my real parents are. Don't get me wrong I love Renee, Charlie and Bella with all my heart and soul. They are my real family. But ever since I was small I knew I wasn't a real Swan. I wanted to know where I came from and who my parents are. I left home and went looking. I know I'm a bad daughter for doing that and they still don't know why I left. It took me a few weeks to get my mother to talk to me. Dad was more happy that I came home alive." I said to them. I could feel every ones eyes on me. "Did you find out who your parents are?" Rosalie asked me.

I looked over at her with a sad smile. "Yes I did." I said softly to them. "Would you like to talk about it?" Edward asked me. "Nothing really to tell. My mother was killed in a car crash. Took me a year to find her that is reason I left. Then I found the asswhole that is my father. He wanted nothing to do with me." I said trying to keep the rage out of my voice. Edward put his hand over mine. I could tell they where giving each other looks. "But it doesn't matter. They are just the people that gave me life. Renee and Charlie are my real parents." I said strongly.

"We're sorry about your birth parents Kala." Alice said and this time she didn't have that happy tone in her voice. "Nothing to be sorry about. If I was still with them I wouldn't had a good life." I said as I heard the rain stop. Edward looked at me as well. "Well since the rain is started to stop. I should get Kala home before Charlie get worried." Edward said as we stood up. "Not really. Since I'm 20 as long as I tell him if I'm coming home or not he wont worry." I said as Alice danced over to me with some shoes. "Thanks." I said to her. "Your 20?" Emmett asked me before we could leave. "Yes why?" I said as I turned to look at him. "You don't look like it." he said with a smile.

I shock my head at him before Edward took my hand and lead me out of the room. I looked at our hands and I didn't know what to think about it. Edward opened the front door for me and the car door. I'm not use to guys do this for me. But he is younger then me and he is more of a man then most guy's his age.

"Thank you." I said before I got into his car. "Your welcome Kala." he said before he closed it and went around to the other side. Edward got in and started up his car, then he took off. "So Bella hasn't been over yet?" I asked him. Edward gave me his crooked smile before he spoke. "No not yet." he said and I smiled. "What to shy about bringing her to meet your parents?" I said with a smirk on my lips.

Edward chuckled at me. "No we just started to talking a few days ago." he said and I looked at him. "You just met me and you took me home to meet the family." I said as I turned my head to one side. He smiled at me. "I have my reasons." Edward said as he started to speed. I started to get wet. "Oh your like to speed. We can get a long real nicely." I said as he chuckled as he speed more. I was getting turned on more and I wish I could have sex right now.

"You ok over there?" Edward said and I hear the huskiness in his voice. "If you were eighteen then I would tell you to pull over now." I said with moan in my voice. "Really now? Why would you do that?" Edward said as he slowed down. "Cause speeding down a dark road. Its a big turn on for me." I said and then he pulled over to the side of the road. We looked at each other. "I can tell your turned on." he said and I licked my lips. "Yep but to bad your seventeen and I'm 20." I said before I giggled. Edward didn't looked pleased about that fact.

"I be eighteen in a few months." he said. Is he into me and not Bella? The looks he was giving her, I thought he would be all over her. Cause I'm older then him so I thought Bella would be his target and not me. "Yea but till then I must move on." I said and he looked upset but he turned on the car again. "When you say move on what do you mean?" he asked as he drove on. "I don't think you would like what I have to say." I said back to him as we got into town.

"Try me." Edward growled at me. "Will I have this black box that I call my sex box. Since I don't know anyone here that all I have for pleasure." I said with a moan and purr to my voice. I looked at Edward who is looking at me with some lust in his eyes. "A sex box?" was all he could say to me. "Yep its my sexy time box." I said and thinking about it I was some vodka and a good hardcore fucken. I heard a purr come from his lips. "What are you purring about?" I asked him.

"Nothing." Edward said to me as he pulled up to the house. "Sure. Your lying but your a teenage boy. So why would I care if your lying or not." I said before I got out of the car. Why am I getting all worked up over a boy that is younger then me. I looked back and saw him still looking at me. I stuck out my tongue at him with a smile before I walked into my house. "Kala is that you?" came dad's voice from the living room. "Yea dad I'm home." I said as I walked into the living room.

He turned around to look at me. "Where did you go?" he asked as I stood next to him. I smild down at him. "I went for a run." I said and he did a double take. "You went running in that?" he asked me. I laught at him softly. "No I didn't. I was running and it started to rain. Edward Cullen took me to his house to take a shower. Then I talked with them till he rain stopped." I said to him. "They are a good family. That is nice of them to do that for you." he said and I smiled before I kissed the top of his head. "Yes it was. I thanked them and Edward brought me home. I'm tired so I'm going to head to my room." I said before I left.

When I got to my room I locked the door. I turned around to see a huge bottle of vodka laid on my bed. I walked over to it and pulled off the cap. Sniffing what was inside it was pure russian vodka. "Hell yeah!" I said before I took a few huge gulps of it. "Damn thats some good vodka." I said before I got out of the clothes and pulled out vodka cock. I turned on my music and laid in bed.

The next day my head is pounding and it was the weekend. Someone knocked loadly on my door. I growled at I put my head under my plush pillow. "Kala I want to ask-" Bella said as she came in. "Damn it Kala you need to learn to sleep with clothes on! !" she yelled at me. I pulled my head from under my pillow and looked at her. "Dont yell Belly my head hurts. Beside its my room and I can sleep naked if I please." I said as I took the cap off my vodka and took a drink.

"Your drinking Kala?" she said to me. "Yes. I love drinking and fuckening." I said as I sat up. Bella looked away and I laughed at her. "What did you want to ask me baby sister?" I said and she growled at me. "Some of my school friends are going done to La Push and I wanted to know if you wanted to come?" she asked me. "Oh my baby sister is so sweet to take me along." I said as I got up to hug her. "You better not do that Kala!" Bella screamed as she ran out of my room. I ran after her and giggling like a mad woman. "Come one Bella give your big sister a hug." I said as she ran down stairs. I jumped down and we ran around the house.

"Ok Bella I wont hug you. I go with you, let me go get changed." I said before I went back up to my room. I put on my tight jean and my red wolf tank top. I got my black leather jacket on then headed down stairs. Bella looked at me. "Your not going to do that stuff to me when we are with my friends." Bella said. "I try not to." I said with my evil smile and she turned pale. I laughed as we headed out. Bells truck is ok but I miss my bike and mustang. We met up with the others and then we headed for La Push.

When we got there some of them went surfing. Some of the La Push kids came up to us. One of them is someone I grew up with. "Jacob Black its been a long time since I seen you." I said to him. Jacob look at me then smiled. "Kala its been to long time. When did you come back?" Jacob said as he gave me a hug. "I few day's ago." I said before I put in him a head lock and ruffed up his hair. "Come one Kala!" he chuckled at me as he tried to pull his head out.

I let him go and Jacob fell on his ass. He glared up at me and I just giggled at him, before I held out my hand towards him. Jacob smiled before he took my hand andI helped him up. He was eyeing Bella so I pushed them on a going on a walk. I sat around the fire with the others as both groups talked. Some of them had there hair short and the others had theirs long. I don't get it. Jacob is one of the ones with his hair still long. That can't be but then again it wouldn't surprise me.

We stayed at the beach most of the day. So when Bella and I got home she started on dinner and I went up to my room. "Bella I think I'm going to bed. I see you in the morning." I called to her. "Ok Kala. Did you want me to wake you up when its done?" she called back. "No I'm good." I called back before I went to my room and took off my clothes and got into bed. I could feel someone watching me threw my window. I'm so damn tired I didn't give a damn who it is.


	3. Camping & Fun

_**Chapter 3: Camping & Fun**_

 _ **Kala's pov**_

I jerk awake and looked around my room. Cause I felt something in my room. When I opened my eyes there was nothing there. I looked at my phone and its four in the morning. I looked at my window and it was unlocked. I never lock my windows but this time I did and went back to sleep. It didn't feel like I slept much. Cause the next thing I knew it was time to get up. I wanted to sleep more but I can't sleep all day. Dragging my tired ass out of bed. I started to get dressed.

Pulling on my small tight ass jean shorts that I can't button, so I put on my black leather belt. Then I put on my black strapless bra first. I walked over to my small closet and looked threw my tops. As I looked I couldn't find the one I wanted. "It must be in the boxes." I said before I left my room. Dad is out fishing with Harry and Billy, so it should be just me and Belly.

Jumping down the last few steps I went to the door to the garage. I turned around to see Edward and Belly looking me. Both of them has their mouths open like fish. I giggled at the looks they were giving me. "What I didn't know you where doing to bring him over. Beside I don't have enough room for all my clothes. So I came down to get a shirt." I said as I pulled my bra up a little. Edwards golden eyes was looking me up and down.

With a smile I shook my head at him before I walked into the garage. I went to my boxes and dug threw them. I found me my tight short leather button up top. Then I threw it on before I went back inside. Edward and Bella are talking. I went to get some juice. "What are you to going to do today?" Belly asked me. "Don't know yet. What about you two?" I asked. "Just hang out." Bella said to me and I nodded. "Kool you two have fun." I said to them. "Why don't hang with us Kala?" Edward asked me. I turned around to look at him.

"I would but I need to check my email and a few others stuff." I said and Edward looked a little sad. "Well when you get done you can came and hang with us." Edward said and I just nodded my head before I left them alone. I went up stairs and pulled out my labtop and started it up. I laid down on my bed and started to go threw my emails. As I went threw them I saw one from Sebastian. I smiled as I opened it and started to read it. Sebastian has a new phone and he gave me his new number.

I put it in my phone before I called him. _**"Hello?"**_ came Sebastian's deep sexy voice. "Hey Sebastian. Its Kala." I said to him. _**"Mmm. Hello Kala. How are you doing sexy?"**_ Sebastian said with a purr in his deep voice. "I'm good. How have you been Sebastian?" I asked as I closed my labtop and moved it to the floor. _**"Thats good to hear. I been good just missing your sweet ass. When are we going to see each other?"**_ Sebastian asked me. Its been three years since I had it sex with a guy. Come to think about it Sebastian was the last guy I had sex with before I left.

"I don't know Sebastian. Maybe soon when I get the money." I said said back as I thought about the fun times we had. Sebastian chuckled softly. _**"If its money I can send you some like I always do."**_ Sebastian said with a purr. "I hate asking you for money all the time." I said back to him. _**"Don't hate it Kala. I'm more then happy to help my sexy girl out. Do you have your bike or mustang?"**_ he asked me. "Thanks Bassy. No sadly I haven't gotten them out of storage yet. I don't have a car or a trailer to get them." I groaned cause I want my baby's. _**"Did you put the in the Storage that my family owns?"**_ Sebastian asked me.

"Yes." I said back. _**"Give me the number and I get them out for you and send them your way."**_ he said to me. "The number is 13131925. Thanks Bassy." I said and he chuckled more. _**"Ok I got it and I will call you when I get them on the road sexy ass."**_ Sebastian purred to me. I giggled at him. "Thanks and call me soon I miss your voice." I said and he purred more. _**"Me too I was waiting for you to call me. I call you later my sexy ass."**_ he said before he hung up. I plugged my phone up before I got back on the labtop. The weather is going to be sunny the next few days and I jumped up. "Hell Yeah! ! !" I yelled before I tore out of my room, down the stairs, threw the kitchen and into the garage.

"Kala what is going?" Bell-Bell said as she and Edward came into the garage with me. I found my camping pack before I spoke. "The weather is going to be nice then next few days so I'm going camping." I said and Edward smiled at me. "I should have known. You are always out side when the weather is good." Belly said to me with a small smile. "You like to camp?" Edward said asI started to take every thing out to make sure everything is in good shape.

"Yes I do. That's why I'm going as soon as I get everything ready." I said as everything is looking good. As the last one came out I started to pack everything back in and some clothes and my swim suit. "My family likes to go camping too." Edward said with smile. "Thats good. Well I'm off tell dad I'm going camping and I be home in a few days." I said as I moved to the side door. "Ok Kala I will." Belly said. I stop cause my phone went off. I anwsered it. "Hello this is Wild Kinky Sex Agency. From 1 to10 how horny are you?" I said to Sebastian. _**"100. So when can I get into your black thong?"**_ Sebastian said to me.

Before I could speak I heard Edward growl. "You can get in them as soon as I get my baby's. So speaking of my baby's and you calling. They are on their way and how long before they get here?" I said with a smile. _**"They just hit the road and will be there in two days. Then after that you can come and see me after you pay Zero for taking your baby's up there."**_ Sebastian said with a smile in his voice. "Your ok with that Bassy?" I asked him.

 _ **"Yes sexy ass. Beside you be helping me."**_ he said and I heard the sadness in his voice. "What happen with Zero?" I asked him. Beside's being fuck friends he is my friend as well. _**"Binky broke his heart and then she left the country. So cheer him up if you can. Beside its just fun."**_ Sebastian said to me. "Ok I will do my best. I'm going camping but I will be back when Zero gets here. I have my other phone on me and its the same number. So if you want to call me you can." I said to him. _**"Thank's sexy ass. I will keep you posted with Zero. Have fun comping sexy ass and I will call you. I let you go so you can have fun."**_ he said before he hung up.

I smiled before I put my phone up. "Who is Sebastian?" Bella asked me. I turned to look at me sister. "A very good friend of mine. He helps me out a lot and I do the same with him." I said as I thought of all the sexy times we had. The look on Edward's face looked pissed off, like he knew what I was thinking and he didn't like it. "So I'm off and I see you in two day's Belly and Edward if you do anything to her I will hunt you down." I said with a smile before I left.

 _ **3rd person pov**_

Edward heard everything that Kala said to Sebastian both times. He did not like that at all. She is his and having another male around her like that is not good. Not long after Kala left Edward told Bella he had to get going two. When he left Bella went to jump on her computer to look up Cold ones. She knew there is something different about Edward and his family. Bella is going to find out what is going on with them.

Edward went home and his family was waiting for him. "Edward what's wrong?" Esme said to her son. Edward looked at his mother. "Sorry Esme its just that Kala has some other guys in her life and I really don't like that." he said and very one looked at him. "Kala is older and she does have needs Edward. But you need to hang with her a little more so she can get to know you more. If not Kala wont see you as a mate." Alice said softly to her brother.

He looked at Alice with shock. "I want to but its a little hard when I'm 17 and she is 20. What can I do so it wont look creepy?" Edward asked them. "Why don't me and Emmett help you out. We are closer in age and it wont look creepy to have her over." Rosalie said to him. Edward smiled at her. "Thanks Rose that would be great." Edward said with a smile. "Your welcome Edward she is going to be part of the family. So is she at home?" Rose asked him.

"No she went camping." Edward said and they all looked at him. "Who did she go with?" Emmett asked him. "No one she went by her self." Edward said and they all don't know what to say. "Why don't we go and see where she is staying and maybe we can meet up with her after our hunt." Emmett said with a smile. He can wait to have his new sister in the family. "We can do that Edward. Lets go see where she is staying then go hunting." Alice said and the family got up and went looking for Kala scent.

They found her scent and they followed it deep in to the forest. Kala is fast for a human. Cause they found her by the river that divids the Cullen land and the wolf's land. Kala was putting up her tent. "Now we know where she is staying we can go hunting and then come back." Carlisle said as he watched her finishing up her tent. "Ok lets go and its a good thing this part of the forest is really shady." Edward said as his eyes are glued to her.

The Cullen family ran very far from where Kala is camping so they wouldn't attack her, while they hunt. Edward feed fast so he could go and hang with his mate. They hunted till it was dark then they went to see Kala. "We will see you guys later and have fun." Carlisle said his kids. "Be careful and we love you." Esme said before she hug and kissed them before she left with Carlisle.

"How should we do this?" Alice asked them with a smile as they walked to the spot where Kala was camping. As they got closer to the spot they heard Kala sing but it was something that Edward didn't listen to. "Sexy please text me, I'm ready for you." Kala sung. They looked at her and she was in the river under the waterfall singing. Kala is in her bikini. Edward's eyes are glued to her body.

The wind blew and they smelt wolf's and they growled. The wolfs heard them and they growled back. Sam was looking at the girl as she sing. He wanted to see who was out here with the vampires. Sam stepped on a stick and it snapped. Kala heard it and looked towards him. Everyone ducked down just in case she saw them. Kala listened for a while before she got out and wrapped a towl around her.

Edward and the others stepped out and Kala saw the Cullen kids coming up towards her. "Hey guys what are you doing out here?" Kala said as she threw on a shirt and shorts. "We are camping not that far from here and we went for a walk and saw your fire." Alice said with a smile as they all sat around the fire. Alice sat with Jasper, Rosalie sat with Emmett and Edward sat with Kala. "That is cool but wont your parents be missing you?" she asked them. "No. They stayed home to have some alone time." Alice said as she looked at Kala and Edward. "That's cool." she said with a smile as she looked at them.

Jasper is holding Alice's hand and Emmett is holding Rosalie close to his body. Kala smiled at them. She thinks its sweet that they found each other. Sure she's been with a lot of guys but none of them was like how they are, but that is how she liked it. Being like that close to someone scared her. Cause nothing ever lastes long and Kala doesn't want to get hurt. Edward can hear what she is thinking. He smiled a little cause he is going to change that.

"How long you going to be out here for?" Rosalie asked her with a smile. Kala looked at her with a smile. "Two day's." she said and Rosalie smiled at her more. "When you get back into town why don't you and me hang out?" she said and Kala looked at her with shock. "Really? Why would you want to hang with me for?" Kala asked her. "While me and Emmett are 19 so we thought you would like to hang with us." Rosalie said to Kala.

Kala smiled at her. "I would like that. It be nice to hang with someone that isn't family." she said softly. Alice looked at her and Kala blushed a little. "Don't get me wrong I love to hang with Bella but we are so different. I like that but lately she's been busy looking up stuff and hanging with Edward." Kala said as she looked at Edward who is looking at her.

"I find Bella different but I also find you very different Kala. I would like to get to know you better." Edward said softly and Kala smiled at him. "Edward you couldn't handle me." Kala said with a smirk now. Edward and the others looked at Kala. "What do you mean?" Edward asked as his brothers and sisters listened to them. "Your a good boy Edward. Me on the other hand-" she paused for a second. "I drink, smoke, have sex, get into trouble, I party and I do stuped stuff that no one in their right mind would do." she said and they all had their mouths opened.

Kala waited for one of them to recover. "You drink?" Emmett said with a smile on his face. Kala looked at him. "Yes I drink got a proublem with tha big boy?" Kala said with a smirk. "No I don't but what do you like to drink?" Emmett asked her. Kala smiled. "Rum, Jack, tequila and I really like Vodka." she said and Emmett's eyes got wide. "You really into the good stuff." he said with a laugh and Kala smiled at him. "I love to drink." Kala said with a smile thinking about the huge bottles of tequila and Vodka she has in her tent.

Edward looked at her with his mouth a little open. "You guys don't drink do you?" Kala asked hoping that they drink so she can get started and having others drinking with her. "Not really." Jasper said feeling her hope turn to sadness. He really didn't like that. "Its ok not a lot of kids do." Kala said. Edward smiled. "Will since we are out here I wouldn't mind trying some." he said and they all looked at Edward with shock. Even Kala was shocked to hear him say that. Edward is the good kid that don't do shit like this.

It took everything he had to keep his face blank so Kala wouldn't see him smile at what she just thought. "Really? Your not fucking with me are you?" Kala said after she got over her shock. "Really. I want to try some. You only live once right?" he said and Kala smiled. "That is so true but I put something in my bottle's when I got here. Its nothing bad. It just help with relaxing." Kala said softly. "That's fine with me." he said and Kala stood up. "I be right back." she said before she went to her tent came back with a few bottles of Vodka and Tequila.

The colors of them was different. The tequila is a bloodred color and the vodka is a neon blue and neon green. "What up with the colors?" Emmett asked her. "That is the relaxing part." Kala said. Not the truth but it will help them relax in some cents. Edward took one of the red bottle from Kala, while she opened a blue one. They all could smell the scent of the two different drinks. "Can I try some?" the others asked at the same time. If they could still blush they would have. Kala smiled at him. "Sure help your selfs." Kala said before she handed each one of them a bottle. They opened it before they took a sip. When the liquid hit their tongue they never thought something that wasn't blood would taste so damn good.

Kala smiled as she saw all of their eyes go wide. "Damn this shit is good!" Emmett yelled a little. Kala looked at him with a bigger smile. "Thanks. I make the relaxing pills my self." she said before she took a huge ass swig from her own bottle. "How many bottles did you bring out here?" Jasper said as he relaxed. When he first meant Kala her blood didn't make him want to sink his teeth into her. But he didn't relax around her just in case she cut her self or something. Now Jasper felt like he wouldn't hurt anyone.

"I bought enought for a few days. So we should be good." Kala said as she slowly started to get a buzz going. Unlike the others Kala was downing hers faster then the others. Edward watched as his mate's face slowly started to turn pink from drinking. Kala finished her bottle and started on a new one. They started to tell scary story's. Jasper was telling a old story that he heard when he was younger. Kala was leaning on Edward saw she listened to every word that left Jaspers lips.

Edward is having fun watching Kala get into the story's and leaning on him. "That is it." Jasper said with a drunk smile on his face. "Now all the story's are done what should we talk about now?" Alice said trying very hard to not slir her words. None of them knew what was happing to them but they are liking it. "I got something to tell if y-y-you g-g-guy are up. . .up to it?" Kala said sliring a little at the end.

"Sure what do you have to tell?" Edward said as he nuzzled her a little. Kala looked at him with a drunk smile. "Sweet. Do you guy's believe in the supernatural?" Kala asked them and all of their eyes snapped to her with shock. "Do you believe in it?" Alice asked her. "Oh yes I do. I have seen and heard of things most people wouldn't believe." Kala said as he snuggled into Edwards side. Edward put his arm around her as she nuzzled his chest a little.

"What do you believe in?" Jasper asked her. "I believe in vampires, werewolves, shifters, demons, angels, gods and awakenings." Kala said and they are in shock to hear what she believes in. Jasper was the only one of them knew what a awakening is. "What is a awakening?" Rosalie asked her. But it was Jasper that spoke. "They are beggins that the gods made to keep the other supernatural beings in check. They are immortal and nothing can kill them. There are different kinds of them and no one knows what kind or what they can do. No one know's how they are made. Some don't know if they are real or just a story." Jasper said not wanting to scare Kala.

Kala shook her head at him. "You dont know a lot about them do you Jazz?" Kala said as she wiggled her eye brows at him. Jasper chuckled at her softly. "I guess not." he said and Kala smiled before she downed her four bottle before she spoke. "You got some of the Legend right. They are immortal and there are different kinds of them. Six different kinds of awakenings." Kala started out. Jasper is shocked to hear that she knows more about them and she is only human. Most human's wouldn't know about them unless they know a supernatural being.

"What are the different kinds of awakenings are there?" Emmett asked her. "Wolf, shifter, vampire, magic, hell and heaven." Kala said and they didn't understand. Kala giggled at them and it took her a while to stop. "Wolf Awakenings have the power to turn into a werewolf and different kinds of werewolfs. Shifter Awakenings can change into any living thing. Vampire Awakenings have the power of vampires. Since there aren't a lot of true fact's about vampires their powers are unknown. Magic Awakenings have magic powers. There are different kinds of magic powers but they are grouped as one. Hell Awakenings are demons/devils with hellish powers from hell. Heaven Awakenings are angels you could say with heavenly powers." Kala said as she opened her fifth bottle.

They all looked at her with their mouths opened. They never heard anything like this before. "How did they came to be?" Edward asked her softly in her ear. Kala took a long swig before she looked up at him. They looked at each other then they started to move there heads closer. Kala can feel his sweet breath on her lips. The others watched them with smiles on their face's. Then Edward paused a inch away from Kala's lips, but she wasn't going to let him pull away. Kala moved a little more till her lips was pressed against Edwards.

The next day Edward and the others slowly woke up. They are laying in a tent and they were sleeping. That is something that none of them thought could happen again after they where turned. Edward felt something move on top of him. Opening his eyes he looked down on his chest to see Kala fast asleep. Edward smiled as he watched her sleep. The other four sat up and looked over at the two. Emmett had to hold back his load laugh cause Kala is in a shirt and her panties. _**Edward you dog!**_ Emmett laughed in his head at him.

So quitely Edward spoke with out waking Kala up. "What are you talking about?" he said. _**Kala is in her panties Ed! What did you do to get her out of her shorts?**_ Emmett thought to him. "We should get going before she wakes up and see us in here." Rosalie said with a small smile. But then Kala jerked away with a growl and every one froze so they wouldn't scare her. "What he hell happened last night?" Kala said as she sat on Edwards lap with her legs on ether side of his.

Edward is having a hard time controlling him self. "I dont really member." the others said and it was true to. They couldn't really remember much of the night before. They have bits and parts but not everything. "I slept like the dead." Kala said with a huge smile on her face. Edward sat up and Kala felt his boner and she really wanted to bounce to get him more worked up. "Same but I remember some stuff." she said with a pleased smile.

"What do you remeber?" Edward asked as he rested his hands on her hips. Kala likes how his hands feel on her hips. "I remember our hardcore make out." Kala said as she watched Edwards golden eyes turn wide. "Are you ok?" he first said to her. Kala smirked at him. "I'm fine nothing to worry about me." she said and the others looked at her. Cause if Edward and her made out hardcore then she should be hurt or dead. But no she is fine and nothing seemed to be wrong with her.

"We should get going before it starts to storm." Alice said and Kala looked at her. "Its going to storm?" she asked Alice. "Sadly yes." Alice said and Kala looked down. "Will I better get packing up." Kala said as she rolled off Edwards lap. Jasper could feel her sadness and Edward can hear Jaspers thoughts on how sad Kala is. Every one crawled out of the tent and Kalal looked up at the sky. "Will that was to much to hope for." Kala said before the pulled out everything from the tent. "Let me help you." Edward said as he helped her fold the covers.

"Let's help Kala and we can head back to the house." Rosalie said with a smile. Kala blushed a little but smiled as they helped her. "Thank's guys." Kala said to them. "What are friends for." Alice said to her. They helped her clean up and packed up everything. "We are ready lets go." Kala said before she put on her pack. "Let me carry that for you Kala." Edward said to Kala as they startedt o walk.

She looked at him with a smirk. "I can carry it Edward. I'm not the kind of girl that needs help all the time." Kala said making them chuckle. "Ok but if it gets to heavy let me know." Edward said as he walked close to her. Kala giggled at him. "Thanks Edward but I'm use to this. I use to go camping all the time before I left. So this is nothing." she said to him. Edward saw her hand swinged close to his.

Then he put his hand into hers and Kala looked at him with a red face, but she didn't say anything nor did she pull away. The others smiled as the watched them holding hands as they walked behind them. They walked on and on and they can hear the storm coming and they are just a mile away from the house. "Kala why don't you come to the house so your in this storm." Alice said and Kala smiled at her. "That be nice, but is it ok with your parents?" Kala said to them.

Alice and the others smiled at her. "They be ok with it." Emmett said to her. "Ok I don't want to surprise them." Kala said and Edward smiled as he pulled her closer to him. Kala blushed but is liking how this is feeling. Edward is happy that he can hold and hang with Kala. "They be happy to see you Kala." Alice said with a smile. Kala didn't know what to say to that so she didn't say anything but blush.

Edward likes how her face turned a pretty pink when she blushes. They kept on walking and Edward wish he could throw Kala on his back and take off. Lightning started to flash threw the dark sky. They came up to the house and it started to rain. Kala and the others jogged to the house and then went inside. They got in the house and Kala took off her bag as the went into the living room.

Esme and Carlisle walked into the living and smiled as they saw Kala sitting with Edward. "How was the camping?" Carlisle asked them. "To short." Kala said in a sad voice. "Will the weather is like this most of the year." Carlisle said and Kala nodded. "I know. I remember the summers when I came down to see my dad." Kala said thinking about throws day and how much she miss them. "So you do like it being back here?" Esme asked Kala. "Yes I do. I miss the green, the weather, the forest and my dad." Kala said with a smile.

They looked at her with a soft smiles and the creeped her out a little. "I'm glade you came back." Edward said to her. "Yep I'm really happy to be back home." Kala said with a smile. Then her stomach growled so loud that every one heard it. Blushing red Kala looked down at the floor. "Let me fix you something to eat." Esme said to her. Kala blushed harder. "You don't have to do that Mrs. Cullen." Kala said to her. Esme waved her hand at the Mrs. Cullen. "Please Kala call me Esme." Esme said and Kala nodded her head with a smile. "What would you like to eat?" Esme said to her. "Its ok Esme you dont have to do that for me." Kala said but Esme stood up. "Its no trouble at all Kala. Just give me a few minutes and I get you something." Esme said and before she left the room. Kala didn't have time to say anything back. Kala blushed as she talked with the other.

By the time Kala got home the sun was down and Bella was waiting for her. "Where have you been?" Bella said to her sister. "I was with Edward and his family." Kala said and Bella is a little sad that Kala gets to meet his family and hang with them. While she has to wait till school or when Edward comes over. "What's wrong Belly?" Kala asked her sister. "Nothing." Bella said before she went to room.

Kala shook her head before she went to her own room. "Dad?" Kala called out cause she didn't see him in the living room. "He is staying with Billy cause the roads are flooded." Bella called out from her room. "Thank Bell-Bell." Kala said but before she could get into her room. A loud noice came from out side, so Kala went back down stairs and opened the door. There is a huge truck parked out on the steet. Kala smiled as she watched Zero get out of the truck. Zero is stepped out in just jeans and boots.

Kala ran and jumped up in his arms. Kala kissed him hard as his hands went to her ass to hold her up. "Damn boy I missed you." Kala said as she pulled away from him. "Me to Kala." he said before he started to kiss her neck. "How long your staying?" Kala asked him with a moan. "Just for the night." Zero said and Kala smiled at him. "Good my dad is staying at a friends place cause the road is flooded. Lets go to my room now!" Kala purred into his ear.

"Good I need to get my mind off stuff." Zero said in a sad voice. Kala got down and pulled him with her into the house. She locked the front door and took him to her room. Then she put one of her thongs on the door before going back into her room. Kala pushed Zero onto the bed before she jumped on him kissing him hard. Some one is watching Kala and Zero and he isn't happy at all.


	4. Keep the Secret

_**Chapter 4: Keep the Secret**_

 _ **3rd person pov**_

Edward went to watch Kala sleep, but when he saw Kala and Zero he got depressed and pissed. He didn't want her with anyone self but him. Edward wanted to be the one that got to kiss her lips and hold her. He couldn't watch this so Edward left and went back home. Jasper felt Edwards rage and depression. "What's wrong Edward?" Jasper asked him. Edward looked at him. "I went to watch Kala sleep but she has a guy in her bed right now. I really don't like that. It make's my heart hurt." Edward said in a somber voice.

Jasper felt sorry for his brother. "I'm sorry Edward. Its hard for a guy to tell a girl that they are the one and only for them. Even harder to a vampire to tell a human that they are their mate. It takes them longer to know their feelings for you and when they know your a vampire its a little harder for them it wrap their mind around it." Jasper said being blunt with him.

Edward looked at him and he felt even worse. "What am I going to do Jasper?" Edward asked him. "Will why don't you ask Kala on a date and get to know each other more." Jasper said to him. Edward looked at him. "What if she don't want to?" Edward said to him. "Don't give up then." Jasper said back to him.

Edward and Jasper talked all night about Kala and what to do. Back with Kala and Zero they kept Bella up all night with all their sex noices. Both of them fell asleep around 7 and didn't get up till little after noon. When they got dressed they went down stairs. "Thanks Kala I really need that." Zero said before he threw Kala over his shoulder as he took her outside. "Your welcome Zero I really needed some fun. I wish you could stay longer." Kala said before she spanked Zero's ass.

"Me to Kala but I have to get back to work. Let's get your baby's down." Zero said before he let Kala down and opened the back of the truck. Kala's eyes fell aparn her black and lime green bike. Then behind it was her jet black and blood red mustang standered. "Lets get the bike down first." Zero said but Kala was way ahead of him. Kala jumped on her bike and kicked it on. It roaded like a dragon as it moved forward. Kala took it down slowly then put it in the garage. When she came back out Zero was pulling up her mustang. Kala smiled as she watched him parked it and then got out of it.

"Thanks Zero for driving all the way down here to bring my baby's." Kala said before she kissed him. "Your welcome Kala. Oh before I forget Sebastian gave me this to give to you." Zero said before he pulled out a gold credit card and gave it to Kala. She took it and looked at him. "What is this for?" Kala said to him. Zero chuckled at her softly. "He did promise to take care of you Kala. That is for what ever you need." Zero said and Kala looked at him.

"Tell him I said thanks and I will see him in two weeks." Kala said to Zero. "Ok I let the big guy know. I might come and see you when I pass threw." Zero said before he pulled her over to one more kiss. Kala watched as Zero left and Kala felt a little empy in side. Bella came out and looked at her mustang. "Where did that come from?" Bella asked Kala. "That's one of my baby's. Zero was nice enough to bring them to me. Now I don't have to walk every were. Where are you doing Belly?" Kala asked Bella. "Edward wanted to meet up." she said and Kala nodded as she watched her sister leave.

Bella meant up with Edward out side of town. Bella lied to Kala about Edward wanting to meet up. It was Bella that wanted to talk with Edward. Cause she figured out what he was and wanted to asked him. When they started to walk into the woods. The rain stopped and after 10 minutes of walking Bella stopped and turned to look at Edward. "What's going on Bella?" Edward asked her with a small smile.

"I know what you and your family is Edward." Bella said and Edward froze a little. "What are you talking about Bella?" Edward said to her. Bella looked at him while she bit her lower lip. "Your a vampire Edward." she said and Edward stopped breathing when she said vampire. He didn't say anything. "I figure out what you were and I want to know if its true or not?" Bella said.

Edward smiled at her. "Bella that is crazy. Why would you think that for?" he said but she took a step forward. "It's not crazy Edward. Tell me the truth!" she yelled a little. Cause she is a little pissed that Edward is hanging with Kala more then her. Yes she has a crush on him. Edward couldn't hid it from her and he didn't want her telling Kala. "Fine Bella I am one. But you can not tell anyone." Edward said and he saw Bella about to ask him more.

But Edward started to tell her about the rules and the rulers of his world. That if she told anyone that she has to be turned or killed and the others are the same. Bella is a little happy that she knows something about him that Kala will never get to know. "Ok I wont say anything." Bella said and Edward didn't like that happy tone in her voice. They left and as Bella headed home it started to pour down and she couldn't see anything in front of her.

Kala got the call from Charlie telling her that Bella is at the hospital. Kala didn't even bother to change her clothes. Running to her Mustang and floored it to the hospital. She pealed into the parking lot and parked her baby. Then she ran inside and saw her father and slid to a stop in front of him. "Is she ok?" Kala said as she moved her wet hair out of her face.

"Yes she is ok Kala. Just a little banged up." Charlie said to his eldest child. Breathing better Kala smiled a little. "That's good can I go and see her?" Kala said and Charlie nodded. Kala walked down the hall and every one looked at her like she was crazy, cause she is in her short shorts and a short tang top and running shoes. Kala saw her sister and ran over to her. All Bella could see was a dark redish black blur before she felt Kala throwing her self at her. Kala started to sob into Bella's neck.

Bella could hear a little what she was talking about. Are you ok? When dad told me I was scared that you were hurt badly. Bella patted her sister till she was calm. When Kala pulled away her eyes was dried. "Sorry about that." Kala said and Bella blushed. "Its ok." Bella said before she turned her eyes towards Edward who was walking up behind Kala. Bella moved around Kala and went to Edward.

Kala watched them talk and the same thought kept popping in to her head. They look good together. Kala never looked good with anyone. Edward looked at Kala and Bella looked back and gave Kala the look for her to leave now. Feeling hurt Kala left and bumped into Dr. Cullen. "Sorry." Kala said in a somber and rage mixed voice.

Carlisle looked at her with worry. "Nothing to be sorry about Kala. Are you ok?" Carlisle asked her in a soft voice. "Its nothing." Kala said shutting down. The sadness started to fad and rage is starting to replace it. "Sorry Dr. Cullen but I need to go." Kala said but she punched the brick wall. Carlisle looked at her with worry. "Let me see your hand." he said but someone else is watching them. "I'm fine nothing broke." Kala said but Carlisle took her heand.

Kala blushed a little as he looked at her hand. "Your right its not broken. Put ice on it so I don't swell." he said and she nodded. The only way out is back the way she came. "Thanks Carlisle I see you around." she said as she walked back back down the hall way. Edward was watching her the whole time and she just gave him her fuck-you look. He looked hurt and was about to say something but Bella moved in front of him and started to talking again. Charlie looke at Kala. "Who got you mad?" he asked his baby.

"No one. I'm going out of town for work. I be gone for a few weeks or more." Kala said to him. Charlie looked at her with sad eyes. "Ok Kala. But I know when your mad you leave for a long time. Just call me at less once every few days. What is the job you going for?" Charlie asked her. "A friend of my needs help rebuilding a few of his sports cars. He is going to pay me 3,500 for each car I rebuild." Kala said and Charlie's eyes got wide. "Who is your friend?" Charlie asked and Edward is listening to them.

"My friend is Sebastian Darkmoon." Kala said and Charlie's mouth fell opened his mouth. "Darkmoon? Like in that billion Darkmoon's?" Charlie said. "Yes those Darkmoon's. Sebastian is a good guy and a very good friend of mine." Kala said before she started to walk again. Charlie is in shock that his daughter know's a Darkmoon. Edward knew about the Darkmoons and he didn't like that his mate knows the eldest son. "Sorry Bella but I have to go." Edward said but Bella moved in front of him. "No I want to talk you." Bella said in a low angry voice.

"Bella I don't have time for this." he said with a glow and his eyes are black now. Bella back away scared of him. Edward turned around and left. By the time Edward got outside just in time to see Kala taking off like a bat out of hell. Edward jumped into his car and took off after Kala. She is pushing 100 and taking turns with out slowing down. Edward like's how she is driving. Then she pulled into the drive way. Edward pulled up to the curb of her house.

Kala saw Edward getting out of his car. Growling a little as she walked into the house and then slamed the door. Edward felt a little hurt but he knocked on the door. "Go away!" Kala yelled with rage. "Kala please let me in." Edward called threw the door. "Piss off Edward." Kala said with a lot of a rage in her voice. Edward's heart felt like it was breaking. "Kala please." he said to the door. The door opened and Edward smiled a little as he pushed it open. Edward walked in and saw Kala going up the stairs.

"Kala please don't leave." Edward said as he followed her up to her room. "I'm going and there is nothing you can do to stop me." she growled at him as she threw her duffle bag on her bed and started to throw her stuff in it. "Kala please I'm going to miss you and I don't want you to go." he said to her. Kala pulled out her sex box out from under her bed. Edward growled a little when she put the box in her bag.

"No. You and Bella seem to be getting very close beside I need the money so I can move out." Kala said and thought. _**And to get far away from him and Bella.**_ Edward didn't like that thought at all. "Kala. What did I do wrong for you to be mad at me?" Edward said to her. "Nothing. Why would I give a fuck about some teens getting cozy?" Kala said as she threw some more clothes in her bag and her other stuff. Then she ziped it up. "Come on out Edward I'm leaving." she said as she walked out of her room.

Edward walked behind her. "Can you come home sooner then three weeks?" Edward asked her. "No I might stay there longer." Kala said sounding like a little kid. Before Edward could say anything Kala walked over to her mustang and took off, leaving Edward standing there watching her drive down the road. Feeling empty edward went to his car and headed home. Bella kept on txting and calling him but he just turned off his phone as he got home.

Alice told Edward that Bella will keep the secret of them. Rose didn't like that the human girl knows about them. Kala on the other hand she love's as a sister. Cause she had years to get use to her as part of the family. Even is Bella is her sister Rose didn't like her know while Kala didn't even know. Edward wants to keep the truth from Kala. Rose and Alice wants to tell Kala what they are cause if not things are going to get a lot worse, but will Edward do it or will keep on hurting her.


	5. Party & Begging Looking

Chapter 5: Party & Begging Looking

 _ **Kala's pov**_

I drove two day's straight to get to Sebastian's place. It was twilight when I got to Sebastian's huge as house out in the country. I drove down the road to his house about 90 mph. His house came into view as I got closer. Then I pulled up to the house and stopped in front of the door. Sebastian came out in just his black jeans that made his ass pop out. His ripped body is wet and so is his jet black hair. He must have just gotten out of the shower. I jumped out of my baby and moved around to the other side.

Sebastian came down the stairs and stood in front of me. "Damn sexy ass your tits got bigger in the last three years." Sebastian said as he pulled me closer to his body. I could feel his boner threw his jeans. I growled playfuly at him before he kissed me. I jumped up into his arms and his huge hands cupped my ass to hold me up. "Mmm lets go in side sexy ass." he purred to me before he turned around and took me in side.

I can get my bag's later. I sucked on Sebastian's neck as he took me to his room. Its been three years since I been in here. He changed it a little but not much. Sebastian threw me onto his huge bed, I bounced a little when he threw me. I giggled when I bounced and Sebastian jumped on top of me. We started to fool around and it was started to get really hot when the door ball rang.

We both growled as I started to put my clothes back on. Sebastian's hard on started to go soft. "Who ever is here better have a damn good reason to be here." Sebastian growled as we came down the stairs. I jumped on his back when we got to the bottom of the stairs. I nibbled on his ear as he opened the door. On the other side is Zero, Draco, Sirius, Lucy, Nina and Zoe. I jumped down before I ran to them and hugged them all.

"Zero said you would be coming down and if Sirius didn't see you driving down the road we wouldn't have known you were here." Nina said with a huge smile on her lips. I smiled at them still a little mad that they couldn't give us a few hours. "I was going to txt you guys after I settled in." I said to them. They all had that evil smirk on face's. That pissed me off cause they knew what we where up to.

I didn't let it show on my face. Sebastian came to the same thought as me. "So what are you guys doing here anyway?" he said to them. They all smiled at us and I didn't like that at all. "We came to party!" Draco yelled as they came into the mansion. It's been three years since I partied with my friends. Sebastian looked at me with a smirk. "Up for some partying?" he whispered to me. "Yea lets get them partied out." I said as we went to the kitchen to get stuff ready.

Sebastian pulled out the good alcohol. Lucy, Nina, Zoe and I started on the snacks. Draco is helping Sebastian with the alcohol. Zero and Sirius is getting the music ready. I was making little chocolate cakes with homemade whip topping. "Oh god yes! Kala is making her chocakwhip cakes!" Sirius yelled out as he jumped up and down. We all started to laugh at him. Sirius smiled at us as he started to laugh with us. He is a good guy and he know's we are just playing with him.

They all joke around with each other. Oh how much did I miss this. Going on my trip stressed me out. Then coming back and having Edward making me think he likes me but has my own sister following him around like a puppy. They are closer in _age_ and they go to school together. "What's wrong sexy ass?" Sebastian asked me and I noticed I was growling. I walked over to the table and and took a bottle of tequila. Taking off the top I took a few huge swigs before I spoke. "I'm fine. Just want to start to get this party started." I said with a smile. Sebastian looked at me and he looked like he didn't believe me.

After a few hours of getting ready it was time to party! ! ! I needed to get my mind off Edward and my sister. The music started to play and we drank while we danced. Sebastian and I was dancing and pushing our body's up against each other. Bottles of rum, jack, vodka and tequila started to empty and the same with the food. I was downing the bottle's left and right.

I don't remember how me and Sebastian left the party and is back in his room. What happened after we got into bed is a big blur. The next thing I knew I was waking up in Sebastian's arms naked. My head is spinning so I just kept my head on Sebastians chest. "Hangover?" came Sebastian voice in my ear softly. It didn't make my head throb. "Yes." I said softly. "When was the last time you got this wasted?" he asked me with a chuckle. That chuckle hurt my head a little. "The last time you had me over and drank till four in the morning." I said softly as I softly rolled off him.

"That was three years ago. Why did you roll away for?" Sebastian said as he put his arm's around me. "Yep. I want my hangover to stop hurting my head." I said as I rolled back over and nuzzled his chest. "Poor sexy ass. Rest up sexy ass I go and make you some chicken noodle soup." he said before he kissed my lips and got out of bed. I love his tattoos and bare ass. I wolf whisled at him.

He chuckled softly at me as he pulled on his black jeans. I closed my eyes and layed on his cool bed and hoped my head would stop hurting soon. I didn't know how long I was laying there. Then I smelt the soup and opened my eyes. Sebastian came walking over to me with a tray. I slowly sat up so I could eat my soup. Once I was up Sebastian layed the tray down over my lap. "There is some water for you as while sexy ass." he said with a smile.

"Thanks Bassy." I said as I softly before I picked up the spoun. My hand shock a little. "Your welcome sexy ass, let me feed you so you don't spill it all over you." he said before he took the spoun away from me. Then he started to feed me. He would blow on the soup before he would feed me. Good thing is I can keep it down and its helping with my hangover. It took me a while to finish off my soup. Then I started on my water and that helped.

"I'm going to take a bath." I said to Sebastian as he took the tray. "Ok go take hot bubble bath sexy ass. I go get your stuff from from your baby." he said before he spanked my ass. I chuckled as I shacked my ass at him before I went to his bathroom. I love his marble bath. Sebastian had my favorite bubble bath mix. I turned on the hot water and poured the bath mix into the tub.

After the tub was full I got in and it feels so good. The bath mix has herbs that can relax your body. I might have to get him to give me the number to who ever makes this.

 _ **3rd person pov**_

Back in Fork's Edward brought Bella over so the family can meet her. Rosalie didn't like this at all so she and Emmett went hunting. Bella likes this and she wants Edward for her self. Now she has to come up with a plan for Edward to fall in love with her. Bella got to know everyone besides Emmett and Rosalie.

The more Bella got to know them the more she wanted to be a vampire. Now all she has to do is to get them to change her. Edward could tell that there is something up with Bella. If he wasn't missing Kala so much he would try to see what she is up to. When Bella went home Edward would sit in his room and think about Kala and what she is doing.

Kala and Sebastian are working on some of his cars. Besides coming down to fuck Sebastain did need her to help him fix a few of his cars. Sebastian is paying her for helping him. Sebastian would just give her money but Kala isn't like that at all. She would rather work for her money then have it given to her. Sebastian is going to pay her double what he told her before.

The day's went by and they turned into weeks. Kala had fun but she needs to get back. Sebastian told Kala how much she got and how to check her card. After one last good fucking Kala headed back home. Once she hit Forks Edward heard her thoughts and took off to see her. Kala just pulled up when Edward came up behind her. "Hey Kala welcome home." he said to her. Kala looked at him as she grabbed her bags. "Thanks." Kala said before she started to walk towards the house.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked her. Kala looked back at him. "Nothing why?" she asked as she unlocked the door. "You don't seem like your self." he said to her. "I'm just tried from the long drive. Your here for Bella I'm guessing?" Kala said to him. "No she is in La Push with some of her friends. I came to see you." Edward said with a smile at her. "Ok will I'm just going to unpack. Feel free to come in." she said and Edward followed her into the house, up the stairs and into her small room.

Edward sat on the bed and watched Kala unpack. When she pulled out her black box and put it back under her bed. "Did you have fun?" Edward said and there was something in his voice. "Yea got to see my friends." Kala said to him as she put away her clothes. "Thats good. What did you guys do?" he asked her. "We hung out, party and worked on Sebastian's cars." Kala said to him as she started to finished up unpacking.

"What are you doing to do now?" Edward asked her as she finished putting up her thongs. "Going to look for a place to move in. I got enough money from working with Sebastian that I can get my self at place." Kala said and Edward looked at her. "That's good to hear. Where are you looking for?" Edward asked her. "I'm thinking about a house for now." Kala said as she sat on her bed with her laptop and started to look for place's to rent out or even buy. "That's kool need help?" Edward asked her. "Sure if you want too." Kala said to him.

"Will lets head to my house to see can look." Edward said. Kala looked at him. She did miss the other Cullen's. "Sure." Kala said as she packed her laptop and grabbed her keys. "I can drive you to the house." Edward said. "Thank but I just follow you." she said and Edward didn't want her to do that but he just nodded his head. Then they left and headed back to the Cullen house. When they walked into the house the other's came out.

"Hey Kala welcome back." Alice said as she danced over to her. "Yep just got back a while ago." Kala said as Alice hugged her. "What are you doing here?" Rose asked her with a smile. "I'm going to help Kala look for a place to move in." Edward said and every one looked at her. "Your moving?" Emmett said with sadness in his voice. "I'm looking for something in Fork's for now." Kala said to him.

"What are you looking for?" Esme asked her. Kala smiled a little. "Just something small with a few rooms and not close to anyone." Kala said and Esme eyes grew wide. "I got a get place in mind." she said and Kala looked at her. "What did you have in mind?" Edward asked his mother. "We have a small cottage that is just falling apart. If you like you can use it after I fix it up for you." Esme said with a smile on her lips.

Kala didn't know what to think or say. "How much is rent going to be?" she asked after recovering. Esme smiled at her. "You don't have to pay for rent." she said but Kala couldn't do that. "Thanks but I can't just move in your back yard with out paying. I wouldn't be able to sleep knowing that I wasn't paying." she said and Carlisle smiled softly at them. "How about 250 a month?" he said not wanting to make it to high for her.

"That is cheep and I take it." Kala said with a smile. "You can use the garage for you bike and mustang." Alice said with a smile. "Thanks." Kala said with a smile at her. "How long will it take to fix it up?" Kala asked Esme. "Two months." Alice said and every one looked at her. "Ok?" Kala said not sure what is going on. "She is right it will take me two months so don't worry." Esme said to Kala. "How can I help?" Kala said not wanting to make her to all the work by her self. "You don't have to help Kala. Thanks for asking. This is something I love to do. Beside's don't you have a job?" Esme said with a smile.

"Not really. But I got a lot of money right now that I can get by till I can find what I like to do." Kala said and Emmett looked at her. "What do you like to do?" he asked her. "I like to take old car's fix them up and make them better then sell them." she said and Edward smiled at her. "That sound's like fun." he said making her blush. "If I move here could it be ok if I can work on car's and bikes in the garage?" she asked Esme and Carlisle. "Yes my dear you can." she said and Edward heard Carlisle's thought's on making the garage bigger so she can have the room to work. So for the rest of the day they talked about what she would like in the cottage and the car's she fixed and sold.


	6. A place to call Home

Chapter 6: A place to call Home

 _ **Kala's pov**_

It is very nice of the Cullen's to let me rent their cottage for 250 a month is good. I can save up and buy old cars, bike's and trucks. I will be able to get parts for them with out having to wait and save up to get the parts. I told dad about finding a place and he is happy that I found a place. Rose asked me over like almost every day and I really liked hanging out with her. Bella came over and saw me hanging with Rose and Edward was with us.

Bella had that look like she didn't like something. Knowning her it must be cause Edward is hanging with me. She has a crush on him and I would say about damn time that she find a guy, but the guy she likes is also the guy I like. If she really want's him and if Edward wants her to then I wont stop them. I'm use to guy's like that, yes it would hurt for a while then I will move on.

I watched as Bella walked over and Rose growed when she got to close and Belle looked scared. Normally I would have told Rose off for that but lately she has been acting like a bitch to me. So I wont say anything. Bella looked at me. "What?" I said and I didn't keep the bitch back ether. She flinch at my tone.

Rose smiled at me. "Edward can we talk?" Bella said to him and you can hear the lust in her voice. I growled and they looked at me. Bella glared at me while the others just smiled at me. "Ok Bella but make it fast I got to go and help Esme." Edward said and Bella didn't like that at all. I watched as they went to another room. "Kala what are you doing this weekend?" Rose asked me. "I don't know Rose. Proubly nothing why?" I asked her.

Rose smiled at me. "Alice and I wanted to know if you like to stay here for the weekend and have a sleep over." Rose said as Alice came dancing over to us. "I love sleep overs!" Alice said and I smiled at her. Most of the time Alice is the most happist person I meet. "Sure I not I don't mind getting out of the house for a few day's." I said. Cause Bella has been up to something and I don't know what it is.

"That's great! !" Alice said as she huged me. "Yep. Did you want me to stay the night or come tomorrow?" I said since today is friday. "Stay the night." Alice said and Rose smiled at me. "Why don't I do with you to your house to get your stuff." Rose said and I smiled at her. "Why don't we all go?" I said and Alice smile at me. Then we got up and headed for my baby. Edward looked at us and Bella had the look of envy on her face.

Then we piled into my mustang then I took off. We listend to music as I took us to my house. Will soon it will be just dad's and Bella's house. Cause my cottage will be done soon and I will have my own place. When I pulled up dad is home. I walked in and dad must have just got in cause he was taking off his gun. He looked at us. "What's going on Kala?" dad asked me. "Oh just going to pick up a few things for a sleep over." I said

"Is Bella going to the sleep over too?" dad asked me. "Dad you should know Bella better. She don't like doing the girly things." I said. "Right I forget about that." he said. I kissed his cheek before I went up to my room. "I like your dad he is kool." Rose said to me. "He is kool." I said back as we got to my small room. "Wow your room is really small." Rose said and I chuckled at her. "Yea. When Bella and I was younger I gave her my room and I got this." I said to them as I packed up a few things. Rose looked at me like was crazy.

"You don't have to worry about that much longer. You will have your own place soon." Rose said as we left my room then the house. We got back into my car and took off. As we came down the road I saw Belly coming down it. When we pasted she looked sad and pissed off at the same time. I wounder what Edward did or say to her. I might just have to give him a kiss for which ever one he did or two if he did both. I saw Alice smile when I thought of kissing Edward.

I want to get drunk again and make out with Edward more. I was in my mind by the time we got back to the house. I packed and we got out. I followed Rose to the spare room and I put my bag on the bed. "Esme made snacks." Alice said as she came back into the room with a tray of food. "Sweet she is the best cook ever." I said as I took one of the sandwitches. "She be happy to hear that." Edward said by the door. My eyes went to him and I smiled at him. "What did you do to Bella?" I asked him and Edward's face went blank.

"What did she say?" Edward asked me. "She didn't say anything. I saw the look on her face as we passed each other." I said and he smiled a little. "What we talked about is just between us." Edward said and I know he is hidding something from me, but still I wish he would tell me some stuff. I went back to my yummy sandwitch. I can still feel Edwards eyes on me.

"So Rose what do you and Alice have plained for the night?" I asked Rose with out looked at Edward. "Movies, games, talking and other girly stuff." Rose said and I smiled at her. Then Jasper came to the door and peaked in. I looked over at him. "Come on in Jasper." I said and he moved past Edward and came in and sat next to Alice. Edward looked at me waiting for me to ask him in. I wasn't going to ask him in anytime soon. "That sounds like fun so what are we going to do first?" I asked the three of them.

Before they could answer me Emmett came in and walked over to Rose. Edward watch us. "What about movies first then games and talking, then after that we can do some girly stuff." Alice said and we nodded our heads. So we got up and head for the movie room. Edward came and every one sat around in pares. I looked around and the only space that was free is next to Edward and I really don't want to sit with him. So I found a spot on the floor. "Kala you don't have to sit on the floor. You can sit with me." Edward said.

"No thanks. I rather sit on the floor." I said with out looking at him. But I did see the others look sad at me then at Edward. Then Emmett played the movie and I sat there watching it. I could hear Edward whispering but I couldn't make out what he is saying or who he is talking to. I just blocked hime out and got back into the movie. My back was starting to hurt so I laided down and put my head on my arms as I watched the movie play on.

When the movie was over I sat up and rubbed my chest. Cause my tits are sore and numb. I saw Edward looking at me and he smirk as he watched me rubbed my tits more. "So what game do you want to play?" I asked as I put my head back so I can look at them. "I don't know. What do you feel like playing Kala?" Alice said. "Got twister?" I said cause I like to see how flexable. "Yep we got it." Alice said as she got up and left the room. Then we started to move the couches and love seats out of the way so we can have room.

Alice came back into the room with the box and we laid it out. "You all are going down." Emmett said to us and I looked at him. "We will see big boy." I said to him. Emmett looked at me and laughed at me. "Oh you want to bet on who wins?" Emmett said and I smirked at him. "Really you want to bet against little old me?" I said as I got up in his face. . .or should I say chest.

"Really little girl." he said. "You don't know what you are getting your self into. If I win then you have to do what I said for a month." I said to him. Emmett laughed out loud. "Ok if I win you have to do whatever I said for a month." Emmett said to me. "Deal." I said as I held out my hand towards him. Emmett shocked my hand and we got started. "Rose right hand on green." Alice said and Rose did that.

"Kala left foot on yellow." Alice said and we did. Soon we got into positions that I'm glade that Esme and Carlisle wasn't in here with us. Cause I was bent down in front of Edward with my ass pressed up against Edwards dick. I felt his cock is hard and then he had to been down around me. It felt like we are doing doggy style. It took everything I had in me not to moan.

Soon one by one they fell. Only me and Emmett left. I was under him and he looked down at me. "You want to give up Kala?" Emmett said and I smiled at him. "Never." I said and then it was his move and he fell. I smiled as I stood back up and smirked at Emmett who looked pissed. "So Emmett you lost and now you have to do what I say for a month." I said and he looked at me. "Alice you think you can help me with something for tomorrow?" I said as I started to think of what I want to put him into.

"Sure what do you need?" she said with a huge shity grin on her face like she knew what I was thinking. "I tell you later." I said and now I can see the fear in Emmetts eyes.

The next day I had Alice get what I need and Emmett came into my room and I gave him what I wanted him to wear for the day. "No fucken way." he said to me. "Yes way Emmett. Beside be glade I'm doing this on the weekend and not durning a school day." I said and growled at me as he took the clothes. I went down to where every one was at. "Where is Esme and Carlisle?" I asked them. "They went out to spend some time together." Edward said to me.

"That's good to hear." I said as I heard Emmett growling as he walked into the room. We turned to see Emmett the big man wearing a very girly neon pink dress on. The others laughed and even Rose was laughing with them. "You like so pretty Emmett." I said and he just glared at me. "This is fun. I don't think I can out do my self after this-" I said then he smiled. "but I will try my hardest." I said and he just glared more.

Emmett sat down next to Rose. "So what do we have plained for today?" I asked them. "Why don't we play a game of hid-n-seak?" Jasper said and I smiled at him. "Hid-n-seak sounds great." I said and the other nodded with a smile. "I be it." Jasper said to us. "Ok." Alice said and then he started to count. We all took off to hid. Its a very nice cloudy day. I ran into the woods and found a nice place to hid in a very small cave.

I waited then I heard someone walk by my place. I didn't make a sound or even breath. Then they stopped in front of the opening. I waiting and then Jasper bent down and looked at me. "I found you Kala." he said and I smiled as I wiggled out of the cave. "Your good." I said as we walked back to home base. The others was waiting for us. "Ok I count." I said before I covered my eyes and started to count to twenty.

I heard them take off. When I got to twenty I looked around and saw their foot prints and followed one of them. I took off at a nice jog and you think you can caught up to them by now. But they lead me back to home one was there and I smiled at them. "Ok I count again." I said with a smile before I started to count.

I lost this game cause I couldn't get them. I was tried and I just wanted to go and sleep. "What do you want to do now?" Edward said to me. "I want to go to bed." I said as we walked into the house. "Why?" Edward said and I didn't let it show that I was pissed. "Running around all day made me a little tired so I just want to sleep. You guy can run for day's I bet. I see you in the morning." I said before I headed up to my room.

I took a short shower then got ready for bed. I heard Edward talking to Carlisle out side my door and down the hall a ways. "The cottage is finished and so its the bridge. You can take Kala there tomorrow." Carlisle said to Edward. "Ok thanks Carlisle." I could hear the smile in Edwards voice.

Its been two months already? Time flys when you are having fun. I so can't wait to move in my new place. I closed my eyes and started to fall asleep. Lately most I haven't been dreaming. So the night went by fast. I got up and ready. Edward was waiting for me out side my door. "Guess what?" he said and I looked at him. "What?" I said and he looked at me. "The cottage is ready for you to move into." he said to me. "Sweet when can I see it?" I asked and Alice came over to us. "Now if you like." she said and I smiled at her. "Sounds good to me. Lets go." I said and then we left the house.

Every one came with us. I love the bridge they made. The path is nice and then Alice put her cold hands over my eyes. "I want you to see it in the right light." she said. "Ok just please don't walk me in to a tree Alice. It hurts a lot." I said. "You walked into a tree?" Edward asked me. "Not my idea but I had a friend lead me some where like Alice is doing and they walked me into a few trees." I said and they laughed.

Then Alice stopped and I stopped. "Ok ready?" she said to me. "Yep I can't wait to see." I said with a smile in my voice. "Good." then she took her hands away and my mouth fell opened. Cause the cottage looks like something from a fairy tail. The cottage looks so magical. "Esme you did a very great job on it." I said as I kept my eyes on the cottage. "Thank you Kala. Your very sweet. Lets go in side." Esme said as she took me by the arm.

I followed her inside. It was just as beautiful as the out side. There is a small fireplace and I'm going to love reading books by fire light. There is three bed rooms a small kitchen and a cute bathroom. "I love it." I said to them. "We are glade you love it Kala. Feel free to move in when ever you are ready." Carlisle said to me. "Thank you so much." I said before they gave me a key. Its a old looking key. Every one left besides Edward. "Do you need help moving in?" he said to me. I looked at him. "No I got it. I don't need your help moving my stuff. I moved all my stuff into my dad's place I can move it from his place to this place." I said to him.

Edward looked sad at me. "Why are you being like this for Kala?" he said to me. "You wouldn't understand Edward and you will never. Why don't you go and call up my sister. You two can do whatever you been doing." I said before I left him standing there. I'm never like this. Then I meet him and everything is turning upside down. I drove home and started to pack up my stuff. I can't wait to have my own place and just be my self. To have a place that I don't have to smile if I don't want to. I can cry or scream and just let it all out. No one to look at me when I can't hold it together. I want to pack my shit up and to move in to my new place. I want to be alone for a few days.


	7. Time alone & Work

Chapter 7: Time alone & Work

 _ **Kala's pov**_

Dad just got home at the same time as me. "Dad?" I said and he looked at me. "What's up baby girl?" he said to me. "My new place is ready and I be moving in today." I said as we walked to the door. "Oh. Why don't you wait till tomorrow?" he said. "Most of my stuff is packed already beside the sooner I move in the sooner I can go to work." I said to him.

"Ok baby girl. You will come and see me right?" he ask me as I was about to go up stairs. "Yeah dad. Maybe on the weekend I can go fishing with you." I said and he smiled at me. "I liked that." he said. Then I ran up stairs and into my room. I started to throw my shit into bag's and boxes. It didn't take me long to pack up very thing. Then I took everything and I came out side I saw my bike is gone and there is a traiter hooked up to my mustang.

I walked over and there was a note from Rose and Emmett. I need to thank them later. I started to pile my stuff on the trailer. Then went into the garage and got the rest of the stuff. Once my stuff was loaded I said good-bye to dad and left. I drove back to the Cullen house. I parked on my side of the huge garage. They made the garage bigger for me so I can do my work. Then I started to pull all the bag's in my arm's. As I started my long walk back to my cottage.

I saw Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Edward watching me. I smiled at them as I kept on walking. I got over the bridge I heard people running towards me. I turned around to see Rose and Emmett jogging to me. "Hey Kala do you need help?" Emmett asked me. 'No I got it but thanks." I said and I saw the sad look in their eyes. "You sure Kala we don't mind helping you out." Rose said. I let out a sigh. "Fine if you want to help then knock your self out." I said with a smile. They smiled back as they took some of my bag's.

It took us two hours to move my stuff in. "Do you want us to help up unpack?" Emmett asked me. "No I got it. Before you said I'm sure. Yes I'm sure. I just want to be alone to get use to my new home." I said with a fake smile. "Ok call us when you want to hang out." Rose said before they left. They smile faded and I leaned up against the wall before I slid down the wall. I let the tear's flow. I been holding this in for a while now. Putting my head between my knees and my hands on they sides of my head. Then I screamed out.

It wasn't loud but it felt good to let it out. Crying and screaming for a few hours and now laying on the cool floor. Red eyes and snot running down my noice. My throat felt raw and sore. I didn't have the energy to get up. I heard some one knock on the door. I just laid there glade that I locked the door. "Kala you home?" came Edward's worried voice threw the door. I didn't make a sound. I wanted to be left alone. He walked away and I balled up to sleep.

The next time I got up and started to unpack with my head punding. I looked at my cell. Thinking about turning it on, but I didn't want to. I didn't want to be bothered. I like how I have space for all my stuff, but the best part is I don't have to hid my sex box. I put my book's, music and movies up and then I will be done. I looked around and noticed I need to get some furniture for this place. Then a loud banging come at my door. I stood still. "Sexy ass open up!" Sebastian yelled threw the door.

I opened the door to see my friend's. When Sebastian looked into my eyes his eyes softlen. "We came to give you your furniture." he said gently as he pulled me into a hug. "Thank's but how did you know I got my place?" I asked him as I pulled away. "I know you Kala. You never turn your cell off only when you have your own place. We need to get going soon. So lets get every thing moved in." Sebastian said. They wouldn't let me help.

Sebastian know's me better then any one. He know's when I want to be alone. "Oh I got you something. When your ready go to the garage when your ready." he said before he kissed me. Then they were gone. I locked the door and was about to go to my room when someone knocked. I growled as I opened to door. It was just Edward. So I closed the door and locked it before he could say any thing. "Kala can we talk?" he said

"Later I just want to be a lone." I said. "Ok." he said in a low sad voice. I walked to my room and crawled into my bed. I pulled my dark silver stuffed wolf closer to me and snuggle into him.

 _ **3 Day's Later**_

It's been three day and I dragged my ass to the garage. The first thing I saw as a very old car there, but it was my very first racing car. I still can't believe Sebastian still had it. That's how we first met. Street racing and I was the new comer kicking all of their ass. Sebastian bet me pink's and he won that race. I think he cheated. I saw a box on the seat. Opening it up I smiled it has all my facorite alcohol in it. I picked the box up and moved it. I took a look at my first love to see what is wrong with him.

Good new's is I just have to replace ten thing's. Then give it a new paint. I wonder why Sebastian gave me my old racing car. I turned on my cell and saw a lot of miss txt's from Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Edward. I didn't read them but call Sebastian. _**Hey sexy ass feeling better?**_ Sebastian said when he picked up. "Yes. Are you starting the race's back up?" I asked him. Sebastian chuckled before he spoke. _**How did you know?**_ I smiled to my self as I sat in Dark Wolf. (Yes I named my racing car Dark Wolf or DW for short.) "You gave me back my best racing car that won every race beside's one." I said.

 _ **You should have won that race sexy ass. I cheated so you would stop racing. . .**_ he said. "I fucken knew it! !" I yelled. _**I'm giving him back to you. Cause I want you to be one of my racers.**_ Sebastian said to me. _One of his racers does that mean?_ I thought to my self. "The World Race's are soon. How much?" I said. Cause the World Race's are held by very rich and powerful beings. _**Smarter then most you are. Yes the world race's are soon. I want you to be my top driver Kala. 3 mil per race.**_ he said and my mind stopped working when he said 3 mil per race. If I win all my race's I don't have to work every again. "I'm in I need to fix up Dark Wolf." I said.

 _ **Good to hear how long till he is ready for a test race?**_ Sebastian asked me. "A few week's. If I had all the part's that I need to be replace. Then a few more for the race's Paint and my paint tools I would have it up and running in two days." I said. _**I can send you your paint tools. Give me a list of what you need. I will have them there by tonight.**_ Sebastian said to me. So I have him the list and I started to take off the last of the paint. 3mil per race and a normal world race has six race's in each majer city the Lords who are holding the race's.

Last time there was 5 city and the pay I get was 1,000 per race. I made 30,000. I can use that money to buy me a house and land. Then work on car's for the rest of my day's. I can't wait to start racing again. Since Sebastian said he want's me to be his top racer he is one of the Lord's. The people who do the race's are called the Lords. The race's are King/Queen, Jake, Joker and Knight's. Mostly female's don't race must but when they do and they are first we are called Queen. The male top driver is king. Second's are called Jake's, then third is Joker and anyone after the Joker are called Knights.

I heard a few foot steps. Looking up I saw Rose, Emmett, Edward, Jasper and Alice walking over to me. I went back to stripping the paint. "Hey Kala. How are you?" Rose asked me. "Good." I said as I moved over to the next part. They looked at each other. "So this is your first fixer upper?" Jasper asked me. "No this one's not for sale." I said as they sat down. "Why not?" Emmett asked me. "This mustang is the very first car I have every fixed up. This car is my first baby. I finally got him back and I'm not going to lose him again." I said with a growl.

They looked at me. "So do you need help with rebuilding it?" Edward asked me. "No one work's on Dark Wolf beside's me." I said cause if anything go's wrong I know it was me that did it. "You sure I'm pretty good with car's." Rose asked me. I smiled at my friend. "I'm sure Rose. Any other car I wouldn't mind but DW is the only one that I don't trust anyone with." I said. _**Not even with Sebastain too.**_ I thought to my self and its true to. Look what he did to him.

"So what are you guy's been up to?" I said as I moved to the other side of the car. "School that's about it." Jasper said as he followed me. "Do like working on car's?" I asked him. "Yeah but I don't really get to." he said softly. "Want to help me with my other car's?" I said to him. Jasper smiled at me. "That would be every nice. Thank you Kala." he said and I smiled back at him. "Hey Kala who was those people that came over the other day?" Edward asked me.

"Some of my closed and dearest friends." I said and Edward didn't look to happy. My cell rang and I walked over to my cell. "Hello this is Wild Kinky Sex Agency. From one to ten how horny are you?" I said with a smirk. _**100 so when can I fuck you again sexy ass. . . Damn it sexy ass you got me horny now! ! I called to let you know that they first race is going to be in one week in town.**_ Sebastain said to he with a growl. "You know you like it bassy. So one week in your city. I will be there." I said. _**You think you can come a day or two early sexy ass?**_ he asked me.

"Sure I can, but why?" I said to him. _**I got a few that wants your spot. I told them if they want it then they have to beat you sexy ass.**_ Sebastian said to me. "Oh yeah. I will be there." I said to him. _**Good I can't wait to see you sexy ass. I let you go you got a lot to do. Oh and by the way this year's theme is going night.**_ Sebastian said before he hung up. The others beside's Edward was laughing. "Do you say that very time someone calls you?" Emmett asked me when he stopped laughing. "No just to the one's I like to fuck." I said with a smile.

Edward growled and I turned to look at him. "What Edward? Jealous that I don't do that to you?" I said as I walked up to him. He just growled. I knew it, he his jealous but I'm not going to drop this. I slid my leg between his legs and ran a hand up his body, starting with is stomach and up to his chest. I heard him pur a little. If he want me then he shouldn't be playing me with my sister. Edward's eyes grew wide when I thought that.


	8. The Nightmare

Chapter 8: The Nightmare

 _ **Kala's pov**_

I moved away from Edward who took a step forward with me. "Kala?" he said softly as he touched my back, but I moved away. "What?" I said as I went to scrap the last of the old paint off. "What's wrong?" he said to me. "Nothing." I said as the other's looked around the shop. "Your lying." he said and I looked at him. _**High school boy's never know what to do. I want a man that know's what to do.**_ I thought and I saw the look in his eyes turned sad.

"So what if I'm lying." I said as I got done with the paint. Now I just have to wait till my part's came in then two all nighter's and I will be done. Just need my coffee maker in here and I be good to go. "I'm worried about you Kala." Edward said to me. "Edward want to walk with me back to my cottage? I need to get something." I said to him. The others looked at us with smile. "Ok." he said to me. "You guy's can look at my stuff but put it back where you got it please." I said before I left the garage.

Edward followed me. "What do you really want Edward?" I said trying not to keep the pissed off tone out of my voice. It did not work at all. "What do you mean Kala?" he said and I just love how he say's my name and I hate it! ! I really hate that he is making me feel like this. "What do you want form me?!" I yelled at him. He looked at me. "I want you Kala." he said to me.

"Then why are you fucking around with Bella then?" I said to him and I noticed the hurt in my voice. He must have heard it to cause he's eyes turned to hurt. "It's not what you think Kala. I don't want to keep anything from you but you be safer if you dont know." he said. "One thing you should know I don't like keeping secrets but I understand." I said cause it's true. I kept on walking not saying anything cause I have hurting to say.

"So you and Sebastian dating?" Edward asked after a few minutes of walking. "he want's to but I'm not sure if I want to date him again." I said. "Again?" he said softly. I can tell he don't like it. "We dated while back. I broke it off cause I didn't know how long I was going to be gone." I said as we walked on. "Oh. So you two can still go out." Edward said. "Sebastian is a great guy but right now I just want to fuck him and just be friends." I said and Edward growled when I said fuck.

"So you till do it then?" he asked softly. "Yes. I'm 20 and I love having sex." I said and he looked away. "When was the last time you two did it?" he said and I can hear him trying to hard to keep the rage and sorrow out of his voice. . .not working at all. "The day I left his place." I said and I could feel his rage. "If you don't want me to fuck others then claim me. Stop being a little pussy and be a man." I said to him.

Edward looked at me with shock on his face. I walked into my house and got my coffee maker giving him time to clam down then I came back out. Edward looked like he got him self together. "What do you mean by claiming you?" Edward asked as we started to walk again. _**I need to buy another coffee maker. One for the shop and the other for the house.**_ I thought before I spoke.

"If you want me tthen ask me out. When I'm single so I will do what the hell I want." I said to him. This is one of the reason's why I don't like dealing with high schoolers. They don't know anything. "You would go out with me?" he said with a smile. "When you turn 18 yes." I said to him. "So when I turn 18 you will go out with me?" he said. "Yes." I said back. "What about till then?" he said. "I don't know. I try to stay to my self but piss me off I will go and fuck Sebastian." I said and Edward did not like that. "Can I kiss you?" he asked me.

I looked at him. Then I moved my face toward's his and kissed him hard. Edward looked shocked but kissed me back. Then I pulled away. "Are you ok?" he asked me. "Why wouldn't I be ok?" I asked him. "I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked me. "No you didn't your not all that strong Edward." I said. Edwrad smirked at me. "You be surprised." he said to me.

"We will see." I said to him. We talked a little on the way back to the garage. When we gotback the other's wasn't there. "Want me to stay with you?" Edward said as I plugged in my coffee maker andgot it started. "If you want to then you can." I said to him asI turned on my music. Edward looked at me as my song played. _**Baby, I'm preying on you tonight Hunt you down eat you alive Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals**_ I sang along. Edward looked at me as I started to dance and sing.

 _ **Maybe you think that you can hide I can smell your scent from miles Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals Baby, I'm So what you trying to do to me It's like we can't stop we're enemies But we get along when I'm inside you You're like a drug that's killing me I cut you out entirerly But I get so high when I'm inside you**_

I sang with it. "I've never heard a song like this one before." Edward said. I couldn't tell if he liked it or not. "I love it. It's one of my favorite song." I said as I saw a truck pull up. I smiled as I jogged over to them. It's Zero and Sirius. "Hey guy's that was faster then I thought it would be." I said to them. "Yeah but you know me Kala. I got a knack for getting to one place faster." Sirius said to me.

"Hey it's your's and Sebastain's song." Zero said and I looked at Edward who kept a small smile on his face. "It was our song now it's just my song." I said. "Sebastian listens to it all the time." Sirius said. "It's a good song." I said as Zero and Sirius started to unload the truck. "So you are the Queen for Sebastian Kala?" Zero said. I was really hoping they wouldn't say anything. Edward looked at me. "Yes I am. What about you two?" I asked them.

"I'm the Jake and Zero is the Joker." Sirius said with a smile. "There is still time before the race's." Zero growled at Sirius. "Boy's do I have to step in?" I said and they turned pale as they looked at me. "No Kala! We be good!" both of them said at the same time. "Good. You think you could bring my trailer in the next few day's?" I asked them. "I will have it here in two day's." Zero said with a that smirk of his. "Good. I would love to talk more but I got my baby to fix up. I see you guy's later." I said and we hugged before they left. "What did they mean by your Sebastian's Queen?" Edward said with a small growl.

I rolled my eyes at him. "It's not what you think Edward. It's just the name for female top driver." I said. He looked at me as I got started. "Driver for wait?" Edward didn't sound to happy. "There is a race called The World Race. Rich and powerful being's hold's some race's in their turf. The top driver's face first or last then the Jake's, Jokers and then the Knight's. The driver's are payed per race. If you win your get that amount they said or more, but if you lose then they pay you what they want." I said as I put the parts in the right place's.

"You are a Queen so your a top driver?" Edward asked me. "Yes." I said. "But isn't street racing against the law?" he said to me. "Normally yes but the World Race's are held on the land own by the Lord's. We don't get in trouble for it. That means anything goes." I said. "Have you been in a world race before?" I smiled as I looked at him. "Yes a few times." I said as I finished up one part and moved to the next one. "Do you like it?" he asked softly. I looked away from him. "Yes I do." I said.

 _ **Two Day's Later**_

Its's been two day's I mean two day's and two night's of working on my car. DW is ready for the race's. I sat in the front seat and turned on my baby and he roared to life. I need to get some sleep then I'm set to go. I don't think Edward like's my song cause after the third hour of listening to it he left.

I can listen to a song for day's on end. Like _**Animal**_ I can listen to it. It does remind me of Sebastian, I do miss him a lot. He is my best friend after all. But the song does remind me or our sex life together. Damn he know's how to make me scream with pleasure. I heard someone growling behind me. Turning my head I saw Edward following me and he looked pissed. Letting out a sigh I kept on walking. I'm starting to think Edward can read mind's.

I looked back at him and he has shock on his face. Yep he can and that would explan why he is pissed all the time. He jogged over to me. "You can read my mind can't you?" I said and he looked down. I waited but he said nothing. "Fine whatever Edward." I said before I took off running back to my cottage. "Wait Kala!" he called after me. "Fuck off!" I yelled as I ran faster. "Kala!" Edward yelled after me. I kept on running and when I got to my home I pulled out my key and unlock the door. _**Time is all most up.**_ Came a voice on the wind.

"What's wrong Kala?" Edward said to me. "Nothing. Leave me alone." I said to him a I walked inot my cottage. That voice sound's like that voice from all those year's ago. What the fuck is going on?

Edward kept on knocking on the door. "Kala please talk to me." I was taking off my clothes. "Fuck off.: I said in a tired voice as I crawled into my bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

 _ **My dream started off like this. I'm flying in hell. But something was pulling me to the deepest and darkest part of hell. My eyes can see in the dark. There was a prison in the very dark. I was being pulled into the old looking prison. "Finally." came the same voice I been hearing. "Who is there?" I said.**_

 _ **"Oh your a girl? This is going to be fun." he said and you can hear that cockyness in his voice. "Yes I'm a girl. Who the fuck are you?" I growled. The voice laughed. "I am Gajeel the very girst Hell Awakening. Who are you my dear?" Gajeel said to me. My mouth fell open.**_

 _ **He is the very first Hell Awakening? How the hell is this happing? Wait this is a dream so why the fuck am I dreaming this? "This might be a dream to you, but it's very real too." Gajeel said as I came to a stop in front of him. Gajeel is tall, hazle blue eyes and longish midnight black curly spiked hair.**_

 _ **"What do you want from me?" I said to him. "I want to get the fuck out of here." he said with a smile that sent chills threw out my body. "Sound's like a personal proublem." I said to him. He laughed at me. "You are so my decendet." he said and my mouth fell open again. I'm a decendet to the firt Hell Awakening.**_

 _ **"Only the chosen one with my blood is the only one that can break me out." Gajeel said to me. "How am I going to do that?. . .Wait chosen one? Chosen fro what?" I said cause I don't know what I'm chosen for. "You don't know? Get me out and I will tell you and train you the right way." Gajeel said. I really want to kick his ass.**_

 _ **"You can try pet. With your power you could some day." he said. "How do I get you out?" I said cause I need to know more. "You have to figure it out. What you do best should work." he said, but before I could say anything I was being sucked back.**_

I woke up in a cold sweat. I took a deep breath and I smelt like hell. "Eww." I said as I got up and grabed some clothes. Before I took a very hot shower. Once I was out I packed a few bags then headed to the garage. I'm going to head to Sebastian's now so I can talk to him about this. . .even for me its to weird. . . . .


End file.
